There is conventionally known a reciprocation-type electric shaver which includes an outer blade and an inner blade adapted to laterally reciprocate while riding on the inner surface of the outer blade. Patent Document 1 shows an outer blade formed of a quadrangular sheet material having a large number of hair introduction holes and bent into a shape projecting upward when viewed in the lateral directions (e.g., reverse-U shape). In the sheet material, the peripheral edge of each hair introduction hole forms a projection section embossed inward (i.e., projecting inward beyond the other portion), and an inner blade reciprocates in contact with the end surface of each projection section to thereby cut a hair inserted through the corresponding hair introduction hole.
The outer blade formed of the quadrangular sheet material bent in the shape projecting upward in lateral view has a side portion forming a side surface, and the side portion has such a low rigidity that a deformation such as wrinkles or an undulation tends to be produced in lower-end portions of the side faces. Particularly, an outer blade formed by, in addition to the above bending, bending in a different direction so as to curve the upper edge thereof in an arc when viewed from the front, allows a surplus of the material to be produced on the lower-edge side, which further promote the deformation. The above deformations deteriorate an appearance of the outer blade.
For suppression of the deformations, Patent Document 1 described above and Patent Document 2 show a deformation prevention plate attached to a lower end of the easily-deformed side faces of the sheet material, separately therefrom. However, the addition of the deformation prevention plate increases material expense of the outer-blade and the number of man-hour for assembly, thereby increasing cost.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-286180    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-8949